Duckman: The Average of Guardians
''Duckman: The Average of Guardians ''is a 1996 American animated comedy film based on the USA Network animated television series Duckman. Directed by series creator TjsWorld2011, the film stars the regular television cast of Jason Alexander, Gregg Berger, Nancy Travis, and Dana Hill, alongside Dweezil Zappa and E. G. Daily. Its story takes place in between the seventh and eighth seasons of the series, and focuses on the merging of Duckman with Duckman: Private Dick/Family Man;https://puffruffschool.fandom.com/wiki/RuffPuff Junior CollegeEric Duckman, Charles and Mambo, Ajax Duckman, and King Chicken at first become modest friends but also slight enemies with its students. However, things fall apart when the four discover that the DTAOG students are plotting a rebellion against the then-dominant DTAG administration, so they must find a way to stop them. The film was produced by Rivera Animation and Klasky Csupo, and was the first theatrical feature film based on a USA Network animated series. The writing team behind Duckman ''– consisting of TjsWorld2011, Ntpockets, and Pyro R. – was initially reluctant towards offers by Paramount Pictures for a feature-length adaptation of the television series as early as 1996, but eventually agreed to the project in October 1992, with production beginning in May 1995. Tj wrote the film's story by himself, and wrote the screenplay with Nt and Pyro. During pre-production, Tj rejected three different rough drafts of the screenplay, seeking to keep the plot less "epic" and more "down-to-earth". Although the film had been completed by January 1996, problems experienced during its post-production stage led to Paramount delaying its original April 1996 release date by four months. ''Duckman: The Average of Guardians was released in the United States on August 9, 1996, and received positive reviews from critics and fans, who praised its humor, writing, and story. It grossed over $137.5 million worldwide against its $64 million budget, making it the sixth highest-grossing animated film of ,1996 as well as the thirty-fourth highest-grossing film of 1996 overall. It was later released on DVD and VHS on January 21, 2002. Plot Coming soon! Voice cast *Jason Alexander as Eric Duckman *Gregg Berger as Cornfed *Nancy Travis as Bernice *Dana Hill as Charles and Mambo *Dweezil Zappa as Ajax Duckman More coming soon! Production Coming soon! Music :Main article: Duckman: The Average of Guardians: Music from and Inspired by the Motion Picture Coming soon! Marketing Trailers * The film's teaser trailer was released on March 14, 1995, and was attached to films such as Man of the House, Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie, and The Hub. * The first theatrical trailer was released on February 2, 1996, and was attached to films such as Black Sheep, Broken Arrow, Mission: Impossible, and The Cable Guy. * The second theatrical trailer was released on July 2, 1996 and was attached to films such as Independence Day, The Frighteners, and Multiplicity ''. * TV spots for the film were released from June to August 1996. Release Box office ''Coming soon! Critical reception Coming soon! Home media The film was released on DVD and VHS on January 21, 2002. Transcripts Main To see the main transcript of the film, click here. Trailers To see the transcript for the trailers of the film, click here. Category:Fictional American films Category:1996 films Category:Comedy Category:1990s Category:Fictional films Category:Films Category:Fictional Paramount films Category:Fictional animated films Category:Rivera Animation Category:Films distributed by Paramount Pictures Category:Rivera Animation films